


【翻译】Aftershocks

by liangdeyu



Category: Total Recall (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: 有那么几天一切安好，然后尘埃落定，他感到迷茫。





	【翻译】Aftershocks

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aftershocks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/580339) by [interpret_who (Blizdal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizdal/pseuds/interpret_who). 



他们拯救了殖民地。Lori死了，Melina跟他在一起。阳光将世界染成黄色，看着和感觉起来都是温暖。  
有那么几天一切安好，然后尘埃落定，他感到迷茫。  
*  
他记得他去Rekall公司找Mac那一天。Mac，一个经验丰富的商人，准确地看透了他，只花了几个问题就摸清了他的梦想。  
“秘密特工。那是你，对吗？”  
他记得那句话是何等撩动心弦。  
然后，几分钟以后，特警部队包围了他，枪关保险的声音拨动了他脑子里的开关，接着他行动了。  
——之后一直行动，他的身体自动跳起了死亡之舞，直至后来的许多天。  
他以为他应该感觉双手不属于自己，但手中枪支的重量熟悉的如同平时常用。  
*  
他想知道他还能有其它什么技能，他的意识里还潜藏着什么知识。他花了几天——  
几周，几月，几年  
——试着找出答案。  
*  
Melina跟他一起行动。她是反抗组织的一员，因此为安全缘故经常迁移，从不真正扎根何处。她来的前晚他删除了所有Lori的照片，扔掉了她的东西。  
当他触碰到她的婚戒，他的手指痛如灼烧。  
他整夜开着窗户和去阳台的门，因为整间公寓闻起来都是她的味道，让他不能呼吸。  
他那晚冻僵了，早上开始鼻塞。他感觉痛苦，天真地想起了童年的房间，他曾有一夜敞开窗户，于是他的妈妈进来关掉它说：“你会感冒的，Dougie。”她微笑然后将他拥入——  
“你被你的父亲抚养长大，不是你的母亲。”  
Melina的话回响在他的耳边，他步履踉跄。杯子从他无力的指间滑落，在地上摔得粉碎。  
*  
“这是怎么来的？”他问Melina，指着腿上的伤疤。  
“在你父亲死亡的那次车祸里你受的伤。”  
“……当时我在车里。”  
她不舒服地移开视线。  
他恨自己非得问，恨她知道而他不知道的事实。  
他本该知道。  
*  
他不知道他为什么没有母亲抚养，也不知道他父亲是什么样的人。  
他记得而不拥有的那个父亲是个工厂工人，在Doug出生三天前死于一场工作事故。  
*  
他拿起他的枪，觉得听到一个来自过去的声音说：“没准备好射击就别瞄准，Carl。”但这记忆太过模糊不能倚靠。  
他很确定他的父亲不是个工厂工人。  
*  
也许暴力流淌在他的血脉中。  
*  
他在水槽中洗手，血色将水染红。  
他擦干手听到他的电话响了。  
“你搞定了没？”Cohaagen问。  
“是的。”他回答。  
在他身后躺着一个死人。

他醒来，满足感在血管里流窜。  
在他身边，Lori——  
Melina翻了个身。  
他记得鲜血的铁锈味而且并不感到恶心。  
*  
Hauser是个严酷的人，他所知仅止于此。  
*  
他选择了Melina——  
两次  
——而且背叛了所有曾为之战斗的东西。  
那并不意味着有时，当他看着他们公寓的黑色天花板时，没有看见一些白色的墙壁——  
他只见过一次的公寓的墙壁，他不记得自己曾经住过的公寓。  
——并且所有的一切都不对劲。  
*  
他试着在有人叫他名字的时候不想太多——  
Hauser或Doug  
——两者他都毫不犹豫地回应。  
*  
他亲吻Melina，感觉是在不忠于他的妻子。  
*  
他的手指在木质桌面上敲打着音符，就像手下有一台真正的钢琴。他想要弹奏，想看看他的双手能制造出什么旋律，但是他买不起一台钢琴。  
他想过去酒吧问问Murray能不能弹，但是那地方让他想起Harry。  
他用一颗子弹射穿Harry的头颅。不会再有地心车上的换座，不会再有地心车。Melina说这是好事。  
Harry从来不是真的，所以他杀的不是Harry，那是件好事。  
那是件痛苦的事。  
*  
一旦他开始思考他就停不下来。  
他认识Murray多久了？他记得的不到两年。他的邻居，他的工友，他的老板……  
他们中的多少是特工？多少只是被雇佣或被逼迫来假装他身边的正常人？  
他们中多少人是真实的？  
他紧紧地闭上眼睛，努力忍住眼泪。他不确定是挫折还是悲伤使他想哭。  
“Hauser？”  
这个名字撕碎了他残余的自制力，眼泪簌簌落下。Melina坐在他身边，他扭过头不让她看见他的哭泣。  
她什么也没说，只是坐在他旁边，让他把头靠在她肩上。她握住他的一只手然后保持不动。  
他很感激。  
如此感激。  
*  
“你去过Rekall公司吗？”  
她看起来有些痛苦，他几乎后悔发问，就在此时她扼出一声：“去过一次。”  
他没有再问。  
*  
他记得他爱他的“不是他的妻子”的妻子，也记得他杀了她。  
后来这事实才击中他。这个追捕他，用尽全力追杀他的女人就是他记得他迷恋的那个女人。他记得他第一次使她发笑（使她皱眉），记得他们结婚的那天（打斗的那天），记得她肌肤的味道，记得他手下她头发的触感和他醒来发现她蜷缩在身边的温暖感觉。  
他悼念他妻子的死亡即便她唯一存在过的地方是他的意识。  
他做着关于枪杀她的噩梦然后在啜泣中醒来。  
Melina早上没有醒来，他没有告诉她噩梦的事。仅仅是提起Lori的名字也会让她生气，他努力避免这么做。他不敢告诉她他觉得自己像鳏夫。她失去了Hauser，某种意义上，因为他再也不能变回他曾经的样子，所以他害怕她有一天会意识到这点然后离开。  
他不想那样。  
——虽然有时他们之间的事似乎发生得太快了，太快了。  
*  
Melina问他当Cohaagen的人准备还原他的记忆时他是怎么逃脱的，他告诉她关于Hammond的事。  
“你的朋友？”  
“是的。”他只知道这么多了。  
他想过也许并非如此——但Harry的行为显示他是Hauser真正的朋友。因此他不这么认为。他怀疑他和Hammond不只是酒肉朋友。  
一些羁绊形成于鲜血四溅与合力杀伐中。  
*  
“你不记得，我有时也会遗忘。”Melina在他们吃早餐时提起。  
早餐！ 他一直期待有人撞破窗户冲进来开始扫射。仅仅是这个念头也使他感到振奋。他巧妙地瞥了一眼窗户，但是没有人撞破它。  
“你的行为方式和以前一样。”  
他没有否认，他不能。  
“你像以前一样说话，像以前一样应对。”  
“……”  
“不过，这一点倒是新的。”她说，示意他打开的书本。  
“我喜欢阅读。”  
“我知道，这点没变。你读的书的类型是新的。”  
他想起了他在Hauser的公寓看见的那些厚重的大部头，然后想到现在他读的是伊恩·弗莱明的特工小说，这不意外。Hauser不需要阅读和他日常生活一样的内容。而Doug，在另一方面，感觉到有些东西的缺失而且试图找回它们。  
“我喜欢它们。”他翻过一页说。  
有些东西仍旧缺失。  
*  
他失业了。反抗组织不太需要更多人手所以他在那儿没有工作。这么多年——  
六周  
——以来他是个工厂工人，但那座工厂在英国联邦，他再也无法接近它。数千人过去在联邦干活，现在他们无处工作。  
没有工作意味着没有钱。人们会饥饿，一些人会饿死，一些人会踩着别人向上爬。  
暴乱即将四起。他没有问Melina是否同样看见了这个未来，但她从不不带武器出门，他想这就是答案了。  
也许他会在这个世界开拓出属于自己的一方天地。他的思绪在与可能性赛跑。  
“我知道那个表情，Hauser。”  
“什么表情，Melina？”  
“那个表情表示你在计划一些事，而我不会喜欢。”  
她确实很了解他。这个念头让他停滞下来，等待着通常随之而来的愤恨，但是它来的非常缓慢。不知为何，这让他感到解脱。  
他对她笑了一下，看着她放松下来回他以笑容，释然的笑容。


End file.
